


Efficiency

by mithrel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Denial, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: How Crowley came about his unique approach to evil.





	Efficiency

It’s for efficiency’s sake. Seven billion humans, ten million of them, that’s…well, Crowley isn’t especially good at maths, but it’s a bloody lot of humans per demon. Spend ten years corrupting one and ten thousand more have showed up in the meanwhile. Even if they had no opposition from the Other Side and humans’ own better natures, it’s just not feasible.

Far easier to encourage humans to create their _own_ evil, make things that appeal to their vanity, their tendency to needlessly overcomplicate, their focus on convenience over consequences, and let them spread.

Thus, the selfie, the automated phone menu, the plastic straw. Nothing very big, nothing very world-shaking, but in the long run…

It doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that he ended up in Hell through little fault of his own, and the petty evils he spreads insure he’s not responsible for sending anyone else there.


End file.
